


Suikeroom

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Xu Minghao setiap hari harus menghadapi dosen galaknya, Kim Mingyu. Namun dibalik itu ada sebuah rahasia dimana keduanya saling menjalin sebuah hubungan lebih dari mahasiswa-dosen.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 30





	Suikeroom

**Author's Note:**

> Part 19 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

Judul: Suikeroom

Season/Genre: Authum = School life

Theme/Keyword: Sleep = Museum date

Rated: MATURE CONTENT

Author's note: Be smart when you’re reading!

Warning(!) : Mature content. Dimohon bijak dalam membaca. Terdapat adegan dewasa dan beberapa kata-kata fulgar.

Summary: Xu Minghao setiap hari harus menghadapi dosen galaknya, Kim Mingyu. Namun dibalik itu ada sebuah rahasia dimana keduanya saling menjalin sebuah hubungan lebih dari mahasiswa-dosen.

**FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT**

Dering ponsel terdengar cukup nyaring. Ponsel merek apel keluaran terbaru itu terus berbunyi seakan meminta perhatian dari pemiliknya. Sang pemilik masih menjelajah alam mimpi tidak peduli pada ponselnya. Hampir sepuluh menit ponsel itu berbunyi akhirnya sang pemilik merasa terganggu. Tangannya bergerak menuju atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia menekan layar hijau. Dengan gerakan pelan dia mendekatnya ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"XU MINGHAO! BANGUN! KELAS SEPULUH MENIT LAGI MULAI!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan dari speaker ponsel. Lelaki yang bernama Xu Minghao itu terkaget dan segera membuka matanya. Kepala yang mendadak pusing akibat terkejut segera saja terabaikan. Minghao tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah tiba di kampus tepat waktu. Dia segera mencuci mukanya dan mengambil tasnya.

Jarak apartemen tempat tinggalnya dengan kampus lumayan dekat. Hanya perlu lima menit jika kondisi jalan lancar. Meskipun begitu Minghao tidak yakin akan tiba di kampus tepat waktu. Andai saja jarak parkiran mobil dengan kelasnya dekat. Minghao mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Memarkirkan mobilnya sedekat mungkin dari pintu masuk kampus. Masih ada dua menit sebelum pukul delapan pagi, kelas pertamanya.

Minghao merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Art and Performance, University Art of Korea. Semester lima membuat Minghao tengah sibuk dengan proyek pameran yang wajib diselenggarakan sebagai salah satu syarat untuk mendapatkan nilai di semester ini. Jam tidurnya yang berantakan membuatnya sangat susah untuk bangun pagi. Sialnya dia harus telat bangun pada mata kuliah dosen paling galak selama masa kuliahnya. Dosen mata kuliah fotografi. Minghao tidak ingin mengambil mata kuliah ini karena sangat berbeda dengannya yang lebih menyukai cat dan kanvas dibandingkan kamera. Demi memenuhi terpenuhnya nilai dengan terpaksa Minghao harus mengikuti kelas ini.

Nama dosennya Kim Mingyu. Dosen muda yang mampu membuat semua mahasiswa nya terjerat dalam pesonanya. Kecuali Minghao, mungkin. Setiap teman-temannya memuji dosen itu, namun kata-kata kebalikan yang keluar dari mulut Minghao.

Minghao tiba di depan kelasnya. Saat ini pukul 08:11. Telat sebelas menit, dosennya sudah berada di dalam kelas. Andai hari ini tidak ada ujian, Minghao akan memilih untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari kelas itu. Dengan ragu dan ucapan penuh doa Minghao mengetuk pintu kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi Pak," ucap Minghao setelah mengetuk pintu. Hampir seluruh kelas menatapnya.

"Semester ganjil hampir selesai, dan kamu selalu terlambat masuk kelasku Xu Minghao-ssi. Kali ini apa alasanmu?" Pak Kim berkata dengan nada menyindirnya.

"Macet Pak, maaf. Boleh saya meminta lembar ujiannya?" Tanya Minghao mengalihkan pertanyaan dosennya.

"Kali ini aku maafkan. Setelah ujian selesai kamu harus datang ke ruangan saya Minghao-ssi jika ingin nilaimu selamat." Jawab Mingyu. Minghao tetaplah Minghao, dia memutar bola matanya tanda bosan.

Ujian semester berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah menyelesaikan ujiannya, dengan terpaksa Minghao berjalan ke ruangan dosennya.

"Minghao ayo pulang. Aku ingin mencoba cafe baru dekat dengan kampus," satu-satunya teman Minghao mengajaknya pergi keluar. Namanya Boo Seungkwan. Minghao anak yang pendiam,dia tidak terlalu bagus dalam hal pertemanan.

"Duluan saja Kwan, kamu tahulah aku harus ke ruangan Pak Tua itu. Demi nilaiku," ucap Minghao dengan nada pasrah.

Seungkwan melihat dengan tatapan jahil. Kemudian dia tertawa. Minghao terlihat bingung dengan perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu. Seungkwan orang yang paling paham tentang Minghao.

"Awas ya naksir Pak Tua," kata Seungkwan masih dengan nada jahilnya.

"Masih banyak lelaki di dunia ini. Mengapa aku harus naksir dosen setengah iblis itu," jawab Minghao dengan nada kesal.

"Hahaha awas saja jika kamu menjilat ludahmu. Pak Mingyu itu sangat sexy, kamu bisa menggodanya dan mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk mata kuliahnya. Hati-hati jika ingin bermain dengan Pak Mingyu. Gunakan pengaman!" Ucap Seungkwan.

"Yak! Dasar otak mesum!" Minghao hendak mengumpat lagi. Namun Seungkwan sudah terlebih dahulu melambaikan tangan ke arah Minghao dan pergi dengan kekasihnya. Andai bisa sebenarnya Minghao ingin ganti teman. Namun sepertinya itu hanyalah mimpinya karena dia tidak punya teman lain selain Seungkwan. Hanya Seungkwan yang bisa menerima keadaannya.

Minghao berjalan menuju ruangan 0406. Ruangan tempat Mingyu berada. Dengan pelan Minghao mengetuk pintu. Beberapa saat terdengar suara yang mempersilahkan masuk.

Dekorasi ruangan Mingyu sederhana. Hanya ruangan bercat putih abu-abu. Beberapa rak buku dan lemari kamera. Disudut kanan terdapat sebuah lukisan abstrak berwarna dominan kuning. Salah satu benda favorit Mingyu di ruangannya. Minghao duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan meja Mingyu.

"Xu Minghao. Mahasiswa semester lima jurusan Art and Performance. Hampir lima kali bolos mata kuliah saya, tidak ada tugas yang terkumpul tepat waktu, dan selalu telat saat mata kuliah saya. Apa kamu memang berniat tidak ingin lulus mata kuliah saya?" Langsung saja Mingyu memberikan pertanyaan dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sedangkan Minghao hanya terdiam menunduk.

"Jawab Xu Minghao!" Mingyu berucap dengan nada tinggi.

Minghao menghela nafas berat.

"Kamu pikir siapa yang membuatku selalu telat?" Akhirnya Minghao berani menatap dosen itu. Minghao berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah dosennya. Dia mendorong Mingyu yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya hingga menyentuh dinding.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Siapa yang membuatku selalu bangun terlambat? Jawab Kim Mingyu!" Minghao tersenyum miring.

"Kunci pintunya," perintah Mingyu.

"Aku sudah menguncinya. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kim Mingyu, jawab pertanyaanku!" Tiba-tiba saja Minghao duduk di pangkuan Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu sendiri masih menunggu aksi yang akan Minghao perlihatkan. Dia sengaja memancing sisi liar Minghao.

" _ Please daddy... Answer! _ " Nada tegas Minghao berubah menjadi lembut dan manja. Minghao menggerakkan tubuhnya sengaja menggoda kemaluan Mingyu yang mulai mengeras.

" _ I did baby _ ." Mingyu menarik Minghao untuk mendekat. Dia memeluk tubuh kurus Minghao. Bibirnya kini tengah melumat bibir tipis Minghao.

Tangan Minghao bergerak melepaskan kancing kemeja Mingyu. Memperlihatkan tubuh penuh otot milik Mingyu yang masih terbungkus dengan kaos. Tangannya bergerak meraba perut hingga dada Mingyu. Meskipun dia juga memiliki abs dan otot, hal itu tidak sebesar dan seseksi milik Mingyu. Salah satu dari bagian tubuh Mingyu yang Minghao kagumi.

Suara kecapan dari kedua bibir itu tampak menggema dalam ruangan itu. Untung saja ruangan Mingyu terletak di sudut dan jauh dari ruangan dosen yang lain. Sehingga suara desahan-desahan tersebut tidak dapat terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Kita sudah melakukannya tiap malam, apa kamu ingin melakukan sekarang  _ baby _ ?" Tanya Mingyu setengah berbisik.

" _ Yes daddy _ . Aku mau ini," ucap Minghao sambil mengelus gundukan yang menonjol dibalik celana hitam Mingyu. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Minghao berhasil membuka sabuk dan juga celana Mingyu. Di depan mata Minghao terdapat penis Mingyu yang berdiri tegak seakan menantang Minghao.

"Lihat siapa yang saat ini butuh dipuaskan," Minghao terkekeh pelan. Minghao berjongkok tepat di depan selangkangan Mingyu. Minghao melakukannya dengan sangat ahli. Melumat dan memasukkan dalam mulutnya.

"Sekarang sudah berani ya  _ baby _ ?" Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Dia masih membiarkan apa yang akan Minghao perbuat.

Minghao sangat ahli dalam memanjakan penis Mingyu. Entah sejak kapan ia memulainya. Yang jelas sudah sejak Minghao di semester dua mereka menjalin hubungan. Bukan karena sebuah sex belaka. Keduanya saling mencintai meskipun jarak umur yang cukup jauh. Mingyu yang pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Minghao. Cinta pada pandangan pertama saat Minghao tengah duduk di kafetaria. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua tinggal dalam satu apartemen, termasuk Seungkwan.

" _ Baby please stop, _ "

" _ Why _ ? Apa aku kurang memuaskanmu?"

"Kita sedang berada di kampus, kamu siang nanti ada kelas. Aku tidak ingin kamu berbau sperma  _ baby _ ," Mingyu mengusap pelan kepala Minghao. Dia sedikit mengangkat Minghao dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Ciuman panas terus berlangsung dikeduanya. Hingga akhirnya Minghao terpaksa memukul dada Mingyu karena kehabisan nafas.

“Aku kesini untuk meminta tugas demi nilaiku Pak Tua! Bukan untuk bermain sex denganmu. Jadi katakan tugas apa yang harus aku lakukan demi mendapatkan nilai yang bagus darimu,” kata Minghao dengan nada manjanya. Minghao hanya mengeluarkan sisi manjanya tepat hanya kepada Mingyu.

"Hari Minggu besok mau menemaniku? Ke museum nasional. Aku harus mengambil beberapa foto untuk bahan mengajar. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak kencan," jelas Mingyu.

"Memang sangat lama, terakhir kita kencan saat aku semester empat," Minghao cemberut. Dia sangat ingin kencan normal. Seperti kebanyakan pasangan kekasih lainnya. Jujur saja Minghao sudah capek pura-pura membenci Mingyu dan juga menahan rasa saat para mahasiswi sengaja menggoda Mingyu.

"Maaf maaf, lagipula aku bekerja untukmu. Membeli semua barang yang kamu inginkan. Menabung demi masa depan kita. Ingatkan janjiku setelah kamu lulus kuliah aku langsung mengajakmu menikah kan?" Mingyu tertawa pelan. Gigi taringnya terlihat jelas.

"Tidak ada kata maaf, aku mau putus saja. Aku mau cari pacar yang lain," Minghao bergerak ingin turun dari pangkuan Mingyu. Namun dengan cepat lengan kekar Mingyu menahannya.

"Kata siapa aku mengizinkan kamu pergi? Memangnya kamu bisa hidup tanpa aku? Bagaimana kalau malam hari tiba-tiba kamu menginginkan sex? Bagaimana jika penis orang lain tidak bisa memuaskanmu? Bagaimana jika-"

Dengan cepat Minghao melumat bibir Mingyu. Ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Mingyu terdiam. 

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hahaha orang mesum ini adalah kekasihmu Minghao. Jadi setuju besok Minggu kita kencan? Museum date?"

Minghao menengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Berkencan dengan Mingyu di museum bukanlah hal buruk. Terakhir mereka ke museum, berujung Mingyu yang menjadi  _ photographer  _ dadakan untuk Minghao.

"Good boy," dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu menggendong Minghao menuju sofa yang berada di ruangannya. Dia segera menutup tirai dan mematikan lampu. Tak lupa Mingyu mengecek pintu sudah terkunci atau belum.

Mingyu melihat jam tangannya. Senyum licik tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Masih ada tiga jam lagi sebelum kelas dimulai. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kita bermain sebentar, setuju kan Kim Minghao?" Mingyu mendekati Minghao. Dia kemudian langsung menindih Minghao dan menciumnya.

“Yak! Siapa tadi yang berkata tidak ingin aku berbau sperma?” Minghao memberontak. Namun seakan sia-sia karena Mingyu sudah terlebih dulu melucuti kemeja yang Minghao kenakan.

Keduanya saling berbagi kepuasan siang itu. Hampir saja Minghao lupa kelas jika saja Seungkwan tidak menelponnya. Dengan seadanya Minghao membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Menggunakan parfum milik Mingyu untuk menyamarkan aroma sperma.

“Oh Hao… baumu seperti Pak Mingyu,” ceplos Seungkwan. Hampir saja Minghao mati di tempat jika sampai ketahuan.

“Aku baru membeli parfum baru. Jika ternyata aku harus samaan dengan dosen itu terpaksa aku harus membuangnya. Amit-amit aku harus berhubungan dengan dia.” Sekali lagi Minghao membohongi sahabatnya. Ini semua demi dirinya dan juga demi Mingyu.

Semua rahasia akan selalu dia jaga. Karena Minghao yakin Mingyu akan tetap memilih dirinya bagaimanapun keadaannya. Maklum saja jika Kim Mingyu sudah bucin pasti akan melakukan apapun demi kekasih tercintanya. 

-The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
